This invention relates to decorative lighting for Christmas trees, in particular to decorative lighting adapted to illuminate the external surfaces of a tree and the interior.
A tree which is only illuminated on the external surface looks relatively plain when compared to a tree which also includes interior lighting. However, to achieve the latter with a conventional string of Christmas tree fairy lights the decorator must thread the light string and attendant light sockets and light bulbs throughout the tree, along branches and around the trunk, as well as ensuring that the outer surface of the tree is also adequately illuminated. This is tedious, time consuming and may result in the arms and hands of the decorator being scratched or abraded. These disadvantages also occur when the light string is removed after Christmas or when a light bulb has to be replaced. For these reasons, the lighting of the inside of a Christmas tree is often dispensed with, even though it is the preferred choice for many.
Alternative methods of illuminating the inside of Christmas trees are known but these tend to be complicated or expensive and still do not obviate all or many of the disadvantages described above, particularly where the lighting is to be used on a real Christmas tree as opposed to an artificial one. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an uncomplicated and inexpensive means of illuminating the exterior and interior of a Christmas tree in which the aforementioned disadvantages are obviated.